Mistakes in the Warriors Series
The Warriors series is incredibly long with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes. In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret *Brightflower is mistakenly described as black and white. *In the allegiances, Frogpaw's mentor isn't listed. * Sparrowpelt was mistakenly listed as being Halftail despite the fact that his name would not have been changed yet. *In the allegiances, Leopardfoot and Patchpelt are listed as apprentices; when in ''Bluestar's Prophecy they are first seen as kits. *Raggedpelt is called Raggedstar before he receives his leader name. ''Crookedstar's Promise *Softpaw and Whitepaw are not listed under their mentors in the allegiances. *Fallowtail is listed as a queen with kits in the allegiances despite the fact that she is a warrior with an apprentice at the start of the book. *Bluekit and Snowkit are listed in the allegiances, despite not being born at the start of the book. *Foxheart is mistakenly listed as a tom in the allegiances. *Ottersplash is mistakenly called a tom. *It says that Stormkit stared at his "bother" instead of "brother". *Cedarpelt is called 'Cedarpelt's' incorrectly. *Relieved is misspelled as relived. *Crookedkit was mistakenly called Crooked''paw. *Beetlepaw is called by his warrior name, Beetlenose, while he is still an apprentice. *The Twolegplace is called 'Twoleg place'. *Stonetooth is mistakenly mentioned twice as ShadowClan's deputy after he is shown retiring. *Willowpaw is called "Willowkit" recently after her apprentice ceremony. *Graypaw is called by her warrior name, Graypool, while she is still an apprentice. *Oakheart is called by his apprentice name, despite having already received his warrior name. *Crookedjaw is mistakenly called Crookedpaw just before Willowpaw's assessment. *"Fresh-kill pile" is mistakenly spelled as "fresh-kill pie." *When Hailstar was choosing the cats to go and remark the borders and Sedgepaw asked if any apprentices were coming, it mistakenly says "Aren't any apprentices going?' with an apostrophe at the end of the sentence instead of quotation marks. *When Silverhawk lets go of Thistleclaw when Mapleshade brings Crookedjaw to watch them train, it mistakenly says "Silverhawk let go of Thistleclaw", without the period at the end. *Crookedjaw is mistakenly called Crookedstar before he recieves his nine lives. *Crookedjaw is called Crookedpaw after becoming deputy. *Softwing's kits have supposedly died, but later they are seen as warriors. *Crookedstar doesn't know who Oakheart and Bluefur's kits' father is until Mapleshade tells him. However, in Cats of the Clans, it says that he knew who the kits' parents were from the moment he saw them. *Brambleberry is alive when Stonekit and Mistykit came to live with RiverClan, but in Secrets of the Clans, she is shown to be deceased and in StarClan. It is possible, however, that she was simply dreaming. *Graystripe is seen watching his kits who are referred to as Featherpaw and Stormpaw when he'd been exiled from RiverClan when they were still kits. *In Forest of Secrets, Mistyfoot is alerted of Silverstream's death two sunrises after the incident, but in the comic Mistyfoot tells Crookedstar of the death the morning after it occurs.Revealed in the manga of Crookedstar's Promise *Mapleshade is mistakenly depicted as a tortoiseshell. ''Bluestar's Prophecy *In the allegiances, it is said that Lilystem is the mother of Crookedkit and Oakkit, when Rainflower is their mother. *Foxheart is mistakenly listed as a tom in the allegiances. *Whitepaw and Dapplepaw are shown to be younger than Speckletail, though they are older than Speckletail in the first arc. *Snowkit is mistakenly called Leopardkit. *Bluekit scents Windflight, Adderfang, and Sparrowpelt on a patrol. Later, when she meets up with them, Thrushpelt is also on the patrol. *Snowpaw is called Snowkit after she is made an apprentice. *Sweetkit is mistakenly described as a small mottled tabby. *Stormtail is mistakenly called Stormfur. *Bluepaw's prey is mentioned as being a mouse and Snowpaw's is a shrew. But a few pages back, Bluepaw had chosen a sparrow and Snowpaw had a mouse. *Moonflower is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. *Hawkheart is mistakenly described as a mottled gray tom. *The word "ever" is spelled "never". *Crookedpaw is described as a gray tabby. *Sunfall is referred to as the ShadowClan deputy. *Leopardfoot has been mistakenly described as mottled. *Hailstar, at a Gathering, reports for WindClan instead of RiverClan. *Shellheart is mistakenly called a she-cat. *Whitestorm was mistakenly described with blue eyes as a kit. *The word "thing" is misspelled to read "think." *Poppydawn has been mistakenly described as dark brown. *Sunstar is on a patrol with Featherwhisker, Tawnyspots, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Thrushpelt, Adderfang, Stormtail and Bluefur. But when they get to Steppingstones, Goldenflower is with them. *Thistleclaw is mistakenly described as a dark brown tabby. *There is a space missing between a word and a comma: "I know,little one." Firestar's Quest *Sootpaw is mistakenly described as a young black cat. *Scratch is mistakenly called Sky. *Petal is called by her warrior name, Petalnose, before she becomes part of SkyClan. *Firestar is said to only have six lives left when, prior to the battle with the rats, he had eight. SkyClan's Destiny *Waspwhisker is called Hunchfoot in the allegiances. *Rockkit is not listed as Clovertail's kit. *In the prologue, the elder, Mousefang, states that she was a kit when SkyClan left the forest. However, in ''Battles of the Clans, she is shown as a warrior during a battle with ThunderClan in the forest, and she is listed as a warrior in Firestar's Quest. In the Original Arc ''Into the Wild *Rosetail is not listed in the allegiances. *Oakheart is mistakenly described as bracken-colored. *Bluestar is called "Blusetar." *Dustpaw is called Darkstripe's first apprentice when in reality Longtail was his first. *"Spinning" is misspelled to read "spinnning." *It says Firepaw had his first bite of mouse the night before when it was 2 nights before. *Graypaw mentions that leaders only ever take the kits of deputies as apprentices. However, no leader before or after this point has been shown with a deputy's kit as an apprentice, and none of Bluestar's apprentices were the kits of her deputies. *The word "weeks" is used instead of "quarter moon". *Graypaw is called Grewpaw. *When Bluestar loses a life, Tigerclaw says that she is in the ''hands of StarClan instead of paws. ''Fire and Ice *One page mistakenly says "Redtail had been deputy before Tigerclaw", but, on another page, it says the same line, except that Redtail was deputy before Lionheart. The first line is mistaken. *Fireheart is mistakenly called Firepaw after he gets his warrior name. *One-eye is referred to as a tom. *Yellowfang is mistakenly referred to as a tom. *Nightstar is mistakenly called Nightpelt after he becomes leader. *Sandstorm is mistakenly called Sandpaw after she gets her warrior name. Forest of Secrets *Cinderpaw is listed as Cinderpelt in the allegiances. *Cloudkit is listed as Cloudpaw in the allegiances. *Tigerclaw is mistakenly called female. *Silverstream is mistakenly mentioned with green eyes. *Unaware is misspelled to read "unawares." *Sandstorm is mistakenly mentioned with pale golden eyes. Rising Storm *Cinderpelt is referred to as Cinderpaw. *Willowpelt is initially mentioned as having two she-kits and a tom, when in fact she has one she-kit and two toms. *Honey is referred to as tasting sweet when cats do not have the ability to taste sweet things. This is corrected in later editions. *Feathertail is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. A Dangerous Path *Darkstripe is mentioned with black fur. *Clan is accidentally typed with a lowercase "c", reading "clan". *ThunderClan is mistakenly shown with a lowercase "c", to read "Thunderclan". *Cinderpelt is mistakenly called Cinderpaw. *Twoleg is misspelled to read "Twoleg's." *Tawnykit is mentioned several times as having ginger fur. The Darkest Hour *In the allegiances, Mistyfoot is called dark gray. *Fireheart is referred to as Firestar twice before receiving his leader name. *Firestar is mistakenly referred to as Fireheart after receiving his leader name. *Tigerstar is referred to as Tigerclaw after receiving his leader name. *Tawnypaw is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. *In early editions, Tigerstar is referred to as Tigerpaw. *Sandstorm is accidentally called "Sandstrom." *Shortly after Tigerstar's death, it reads, "'I can't believe what I've just seen,' the WindClan leader. 'Nine lives gone- just like that,'" when it should have read "...the WindClan leader ''said," or meowed or rasped. *Whitestorm is mistakenly mentioned with blue eyes. *Rowanclaw is mentioned as a she-cat. *The book says "As he faced the ThunderClan cats Firestar heard a low snarl from Graystripe did. The word "did" was unnecessary. In the New Prophecy Arc ''Midnight *Brambleclaw is shown on the cover with green eyes.Shown on the cover of ''Midnight *Rowanclaw is mistakenly listed as a she-cat in the allegiances. *Graystripe is mistakenly mentioned as a RiverClan cat. *Tawnypelt says "So are you dangerous." when it's supposed to be "So are you." or "You're dangerous too." *Feathertail is mistakenly mentioned with a flecked gray pelt. ''Moonrise *The allegiances contains many mistakes, including the absence of the Tribe of Rushing Water, Rowanclaw's gender again being female, and Sorreltail being listed as Sorrelpaw, despite earning her warrior name in the previous book. *Purdy uses the phrase "Great StarClan!" despite his lack of knowledge about the ancestors of the Clans. *Stormfur is accidentally called "Sormfur." Dawn *Rowanclaw is once again listed as a she-cat. *The word "everything" is misspelled to read "everyhing." *Blackstar is mistakenly mentioned with a black pelt. *The word "pierced" is misspelled to read "pieced." *Dustpelt is misspelled to read "Duspelt" *Leafpaw mentions that only she, Firestar, Graystripe, and Cinderpelt know about the fire and tiger prophecy, when two books previously Firestar had told Sandstorm about it. *Tawnypelt is mistakenly called Tawnypaw twice in the book, even though she has had her warrior name since Firestar's Quest. *There is a word missing from a page. A sentence reads: "...lit up the ThunderClan's golden pelt. He (Firestar) lay very still with his eyes closed." when it should say, "...the ThunderClan leader's..." *Smokepaw is mistakenly called a RiverClan apprentice. *The word "thought" is misspelled to read "though." Starlight *Blackclaw is mistakenly called a WindClan cat. *Whitepaw is mistakenly called Whitetail. *The sun-drown place is mistakenly called the sun-drown water. *Blackstar is mistakenly referred to as Blackclaw. *Belly fur is mistakenly used with a dash between the two words multiple times. *Squirrelflight is mistakenly called Squirrelpaw when she has already received her warrior name. *Mothwing is mentioned with blue eyes several times. *Leaf-bare is mistakenly called winter. *An underscore is mistakenly used instead of a dash in a sentence. *Darkfoot is not listed in the allegiances. *The book reads, "Mousefur blinked eyes glazed with pain." instead of, "Mousefur blinked, eyes glazed with pain." Twilight *Mothwing is described many times as having blue eyes. *Birchkit is accidentally mentioned with a gray pelt. *Crowfeather is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes many times. *Brackenfur is mentioned several times with ginger fur. *Leafpool is mistakenly called Leafpaw after she had received her full medicine cat name. *Sootfur is mistakenly mentioned with black fur. Sunset *Heavystep is listed in the allegiances, despite having died in the previous book. *Brightheart is mistakenly mentioned with two eyes twice. *Mothwing is again said to have blue eyes. *Stormfur is mistakenly mentioned with blue eyes. *Willowpaw is mistakenly mentioned with green eyes. *Brambleclaw incorrectly states that he had never met his father alive. *Daisy is mistakenly said to have gray-and-white fur. *Ferncloud is mentioned to have been appointed for a hunting patrol, when in fact it was Sandstorm that was appointed to the patrol. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight *Heavystep appears in the Allegiances, even though he died in ''Twilight. *Jaykit calls Dustpelt a dark tabby, even though he can't see him. *Daisy is mistakenly mentioned as a white she-cat. *Hawkfrost is mistakenly called the RiverClan deputy. *Jaykit is called Jaypaw before being apprenticed. *Minnowpaw is mistakenly called a gray and white she-cat. *Pouncepaw is mistakenly called a brown tabby she-cat. *Sandstorm is mentioned as being in Firestar's den and leaving with a patrol at the same time. *Jaypaw tells Sorreltail that Leafpool has gone to get catmint from WindClan, when she actually went to get it from RiverClan. *Firestar is mistakenly called Firestorm. ''Dark River *Heavystep appears in the book even though he died in ''Twilight. *Berrypaw is said to have a long tail, when his tail is just a stub from being caught in a fox trap. *The word "spring" is used in lieu of "newleaf". *The word "muzzle" is misspelled to read "nuzzle". *Firestar is mentioned with amber eyes again. *Dustpelt's name is misspelled to read "Dusltpelt". *Fallen Leaves is mentioned with amber eyes. ''Outcast *Brook is mistakenly shown on the cover with amber eyes.Gallery Outcast *For the fourth time, Heavystep appears in the allegiances although he died in ''Twilight. *Jaypaw is mentioned with black fur. *Stormfur is again mentioned with blue eyes. *Stoneteller is mentioned with gray fur. *Rain That Rattles on Stones is mentioned as gray. *Squirrelflight is mentioned participating in a battle she is not present for. ''Eclipse *Once again Heavystep appears in the alligances although he died in ''Twilight. *Molepaw is said to have died as a kit when he died as an apprentice. *Tigerstar is falsely called Firestar. *Hawkfrost is mistakenly said to have amber eyes. *Toadkit is mentioned with gray paws. *Honeyfern and Poppyfrost are called by their apprentice names after they became warriors. *Crowfeather is mentioned with green eyes, when actually he has blue eyes. ''Long Shadows *In the allegiances, Blossomkit is mistakenly described as a pale brown she-cat with a darker stripe running along her spine. *Sol is mistakenly listed as a brown-and-white tabby tom. *Once again Heavystep appears in the allegiances, although he died in ''Twilight. *Hazeltail is mentioned as a tom. *Jaypaw states that he has never seen Runningnose despite having seen him in Eclipse. *StarClan is mistakenly called ShadowClan. *Dawnpaw falsely states that she has a brother and a sister. *The word "month" is used instead of "moon". *Heathertail is mistakenly mentioned with gray fur. *WindClan territory is mistakenly called ThunderClan territory. *The word "feet" is used rather than "paws". *Broken Shadow is called Broken Shadows. *Stone Song is mistakenly called Stone Shadow. *Millie gets greencough, despite her claim that she cannot get sick. ''Sunrise *Jayfeather doesn't have a description in the allegiances. *Whitewing is mistakenly listed as a warrior instead of a queen. *Heavystep is listed in the allegiances despite dying twice already. *Blossomkit once again has the wrong description in the allegiances. *Ashfoot is mistakenly called Ashfur. *Hollyleaf is mistakenly called Hollypaw. *Spottedleaf is mentioned with green eyes. *Breezepelt is mistakenly called Breezepaw. *Brackenfur is once again described as ginger. *Tornear is mistakenly called Turnear. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice *Several characters were left out of the allegiances who appeared in the book, including Millie, Rainstorm and Sneezepaw. *Gorsetail is now listed as a tom. *Dovepaw's eyes are mistakenly described as pale gold. *Foxleap is mistakenly called Foxtail and a she-cat. Fading Echoes *Bumblestripe is mistakenly listed in the allegiances as Bumbleflight. *Brokenstar is mistakenly called a black tom. *Lionblaze is mentioned to be standing next to himself. *Blossomfall is mistakenly called Blossompaw twice. *Pinepaw is mistakenly called a tom. *Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight are listed at warriors in the allegiaences. Night Whispers *In the prologue, Mudfur is mistakenly described as the WindClan medicine cat, when he's really the RiverClan medicine cat. *"Below" is mistakenly spelled as "blow". Sign of the Moon *Jay's Wing is mistakenly called Jayfeather. *Troutstream is falsely mentioned as a tom. *Kit-Mothers are mistakenly referred to as queens. *It says Dovewing caught her first glimpse of the waterfall when she had to have seen it to get in the cave and she came from the cave. *In ''Night Whispers, it says that Hollowpaw was already in the Place of No Stars, but in Sign of the Moon, it says that Hollowpaw was recently recruited into the Place of No Stars. *Kestrelflight is mistakenly called Kestrelwing. *Broken Shadow is mistakenly called Broken Shadows. *Fall is said to have met Jayfeather before, though he had not appeared in Outcast. *Slant is said to have met Jayfeather before, though he had not appeared in Outcast. *Fallen Leaves is mistakenly called Falling Leaves. *Cloud With Storm in Belly has been mistakenly called pale gray. ''The Forgotten Warrior *Blackstar is mistakenly called Blackfoot. *Briarlight is called Brightheart. *In the allegiances, many of the new warriors in the previous book are listed as apprentices. *Antpelt is listed in the alligances despite dying in ''Sign of The Moon. *Jayfeather accidentally says "returned to the mountains" instead of "from the mountains." *Rushtail and Troutstream are mistakenly listed as apprentices. *Brokenstar is mistakenly called Brokentail, twice. *Whiskernose and Furzepelt are listed as apprentices although they are warriors in "Sign of the Moon". *Sandstorm is mistakenly described as orange. *Blackstar is mistakenly described with one jet black paw. ''The Last Hope *In the allegiances, Poppyfrost is said to still be in the nursery, with Cherrypaw and Molepaw listed as Cherrykit and Molekit despite being apprentices now. *In the allegiances, Blackstar was said to have one jet black paw. *Furzepelt, Whiskernose, Rushtail, Troutstream, Mossyfoot, and Hollowflight are listed as apprentices in the allegiances despite being made warriors in previous books. *Rushtail is listed as a tom. *Rock is said to have blue eyes. *Mapleshade is called a tortoiseshell many times. *Jayfeather mentions that "every time he saw Leafpool or Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw, he felt the prick of betrayal", even though he is blind and has never actually ''seen any of these cats in his life. *Ratscar is called fox-red. *Foxleap is mistakenly called Foxtail and a she-cat. *Molepaw is called a brown-and-white apprentice. *Sunstrike is called a tom. *Reedwhisker is mistakenly called Reedfeather twice. *Sparrowfeather is called a tom throughout the book. *Rock is said to have white eyes. *Thistleclaw is called a dark tabby at least twice. *Raggedstar is mistakenly called Raggedpelt. *Mosskit is called a tom. *Blackstar says that Rowanclaw shredded Lionblaze, when it really was Ratscar who defeated him. *Tigerheart is mentioned with green eyes. *Darkstripe is called a black tabby. *Thornclaw is said to be training in the Dark Forest by the way he treats Blossomfall, but when Brambleclaw asks Ivypool who was training in their dreams, she only says that Birchfall, Blossomfall, and Mousewhisker are. *Ivypool is mistakenly called black. *Cedarheart is shown in StarClan, but later on is shown helping Littlecloud in the final battle, before the StarClan cats show up. *The Dark Forest is mistakenly called DarkClan. *Owl Feather is said to be mottled. *Dovewing is mistakenly called Dovepaw. *Half Moon is mistakenly called smoky gray *Crowfeather is called black. *Sandstorm is mistakenly called orange. *Brokenstar is called a black tom. *Hawkfrost is called a gray tom. *Redtail is called russet. *Dovewing is called 'the Dovewing' in Lionblaze's thoughts. *RiverClan is called ShadowClan when Jayfeather is going to visit. *Mintfur is mistakenly called a she-cat. *Antpelt is listed in the allegiances, despite having died in Sign of the Moon. *Redtail is said to have given Firestar courage, when he really gave him justice, and Lionheart gave him courage. *Troutstream is described as a tom. In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans *Scourge is mistakenly called Blood. *Sharptooth is mistakenly called Sharpclaw. *Timberfur and Oakheart aren't listed on Crookedstar's deputy list. *The word "never" is misspelled to read "ever". *Tawnypelt mentions that she fell into the ocean at Sun-drown-place, when only Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur fell in. *In the "Other Animals" section under horses/sheep/cows it says "Large fenced fields and sometimes hay-filled Twoleg barns" at the beginning of the sentence. The words "Live in" are omitted. *Squirrelflight is mistakenly called by her apprentice name. *Graypool is mistakenly listed as Crookedstar's apprentice. *White-eye is mistakenly called a tom. Cats of the Clans *Stonefur is mistakenly listed as Feathertail's mentor. *Leafdapple is mistakenly mentioned as having been a kittypet when Firestar found her instead of a rogue. *On Heatherpaw's page it says seven lives were nearly lost in the underground river instead of eight. *Firestar is mentioned as leader of ThunderClan at a time when he was only a warrior. *Blackstar is mistakenly mentioned as Nightstar's deputy. '''Image Mistakes:' *Graystripe's eyes are green instead of yellow. *There's no nick in Boulder's ear. *Crowfeather's eyes are amber instead of blue. *Stonefur's ears aren't torn. *Silverstream's pelt is bluish-gray. *Stoneteller has blue eyes. *Heathertail is shown as being ginger rather than light brown. *Hollyleaf's eyes are shown as blue when really they are green. *Stormfur, Squirrelflight and Skywatcher are seen short-furred. *Ravenpaw has a black chest instead of white. *Onestar is shown with a white muzzle, paws, chest, and white-tipped tail. ''Code of the Clans *Graypaw is mistakenly referred to by his warrior name while he's still an apprentice. *Squirrelflight describes her warrior vigil despite never having one. *Longtail is falsely referred to as Longstripe. *"Clanmates" is misspelled to read "Clannmates". *Also on the cover, Leopardstar is shown with black spots instead of golden. Battles of the Clans *Hello is mistakenly written as "hallo". *Rainwhisker is mistakenly said to have been killed in the badger attack. *Brokenstar is mentioned as a black tom. *Ashpaw and Fernpaw are mistakenly mentioned with their warrior names. *Foxheart is mentioned as a tom. In the The Lost Warrior Arc The Lost Warrior *Brightheart is shown as a white cat with ginger specks instead of patches. *Feathertail is mistakenly depicted without stripes. Warrior's Refuge *Millie is mistakenly depicted as a pinkish cream and dusky brown tabby with amber eyes.Warrior's Refuge Gallery *In the inset on the cover, Millie is not wearing a collar.Warrior's Refuge Gallery Warrior's Return *Tallstar appears at a Gathering when the leader should be Onestar. *Millie is again mistakenly shown as a cream and brown tabby with amber eyes. She is missing her collar again in the inset on the cover.Warrior's Return Gallery In the Tigerstar and Sasha Arc Into the Woods *They frequently say that Firestar is leader of ThunderClan, but the manga takes place before Bluestar was killed by the dogs. Return to the Clans *On the English Language Edition, Tadpole is shown with a white blotch on his shoulder Main cover of Return to the Clans. However, in the library binding and on most dust covers, the mistake is fixed, and he is pure black.Library binding cover In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc Shattered Peace *In this book and all through the Ravenpaw's Path Arc, Ravenpaw is shown as a black cat with a lighter pattern on his muzzle, eyes and tail. A Clan in Need *Ravenpaw is mistankenly said to be a rogue instead of a loner by Sandstorm. The Heart of a Warrior *Brambleclaw is mistakenly called by his apprentice name. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue *Leafstar is depicted as white with tabby patches. Beyond the Code *Clovertail is mistakenly shown as a light tabby she-cat, much like Echosong. After the Flood *Plumwillow is shown as a pale gray cat. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar *Leafpool is mentioned as ThunderClan's medicine cat when she is a warrior. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story *Fallen Leaves is said to have blue eyes. Mistystar's Omen *Icewing is said to be the RiverClan cat, along with Rippletail, to travel to find the beavers and bring back the water in ''The Fourth Apprentice instead of Petalfur. Mistystar's Omen, Chapter 2 On the Warriors Official Website ''Family Tree Page'' *Swiftpaw is mistakenly listed as a female.Revealed on The Official Website *Longtail is mistakenly listed as a female. *All of Ferncloud's kits are mistakenly listed as males. *Brokenstar is mistakenly listed as a female. *Mousepaw is mistakenly listed as a female. *Mistyfoot is listed as deceased. *Hazeltail is mistakenly listed as Sorreltail's kit and deceased. *Molekit is mistakenly listed as one of Daisy's kits. *Icekit is listed as a male. *Hollykit is listed as a male. *Spottedleaf and Willowpelt are mistakenly listed as Dappletail's kits. *Lineage is misspelled to spell liniage. *Swiftpaw is mistakenly mentioned as Graystripe's sibling. The Cats Page Meet the cats from Warriors: The Original Series *Tigerclaw is mentioned as having pale yellow eyes and is shown without scarring. *When you have the profile of another cat up and you click on Brambleclaw on "Meet the cats from Warriors: The New Prophecy" it doesn't do anything. *Brambleclaw is mistakenly shown with green eyes on his picture links to his profile, although his eyes are amber on his profile. This is corrected in "Meet the cats from Warriors: The Power of Three". *Once again, If you have another cat's profile up and you click on Brambleclaw on "Meet the cats from Warriors: The Power of Three" it doesn't do anything. *On Lionpaw's profile it says he was brave like his Grandfather Fireheart was, not Firestar. *Hollypaw's profile mistakenly says "Black she-kit" despite having earned her apprentice name. *On "Meet the cats from Warriors: The Power of Three" Crowfeather's name on his profile is still Crowpaw. *If you go on Crowfeather's profile on "Meet the cats from Warriors: The Power of Three" , Brambleclaw's eyes are now green instead of amber on his link photo and you can now click on him. All the link photos also appear bigger for some strange reason. ''Quizzes'' *In the Dawn book quiz, Spottedleaf is listed as Spottedtail. *On the question "What was Firepaw's punishment for breaking the warrior code" the answer is mistakenly "Sleeping in the nursery". References and Citations